heaven_in_hellfandomcom-20200213-history
Uzati
The uzati are the species of life responsible for the IACN, a competing network of mega corps. The Uzati are bipedal creatures comparable to a raptor that are nomadic by nature, but have managed to create city states that constantly change ownership. Their species over the past forty thousand years of having civilization has only for the past thousand been truly space faring, thanks to their pack predator based nature and shorter life spans. Biology and Appearance The uzati are a raptor-like sort of creature, its head has mandibles, the eyes are on the sides of the head instead of above and rather big. The eyes face forward, and mae the head to be bigger than it seems. The overall body is structured quite differently from that of a velociraptor. Comparing the two is like comparing a sheep to a wolf; sure they’re both quadrupeds but they’re so different the comparison is only tangential. Their size leave smuch to be desired, being only three feet high and five feet long it is no wonder why the human sized Azati were giants to them. A large share of their neck and head is brain, making up a higher percentage of body mass than humans but still being slightly dumber than humans. As a species, Uzati are egg layers. Naturally uzati have the traits of marsupials with the females having pouches; but in more modern times uzati, or at least the Urzine culture has done away with the need of raising kids through parents instead having machines hatch the eggs and have uzati packs specialized to raising uzati raise them for the first four years. Unlike humans who would find such thing horrible, the uzati being more populous and breeding much more frequently not having as much empathy for their young as humans do; since back in the early times young uzati trained each other when growing. Their life spans early on were a pitiful 15-20 years on average with the occassional one that makes it to their thirties, and in the current age it has raised to 50-60 years, but only in certain high class packs with the average being 22-35 years instead. To make up for this uzati have incredibly high populations and tend to see strength through not the individual, but through packs working on a single task and in constant compeittion with each other. These packs are formed by habit and nature- to really work at all even in the wild uzati must be with others. They can barely survive on their own, they must have the prescence of other uzati around to florish. However, uzati that grow old enough start acting more human-like in that they can think for themselves if they get aorund the age 30+ which is quite rare. These older uzati tend to cause conflict because they bring unique beleifs that spread to their own pack and all uzati start going with the 'smart uzati' on ideas. They still feel the need to act in groups, only now they spread their different thinking to the other parts of the pack through word and action. Early history and Evolution Coming from a more barren world with only pockets of vegetation and a diversity of biomes and minerals to use concentrated in only certain parts of the world there is not much wonder why conflict was so common in the uzati home world when they were but raptors with sharp sticks. Uzati were just a pack predator millions of years ago, and had an issue of a thing called Azati who were non-uzati species similar to that of uzati. The Uzati and Azati were initially at odds as some would say, but while early on the issue was serious; the Uzati being physically inferior by far to Azati, the innovation and ability to advance, as a society would have the Uzati in the end win the world! These Uzati seem like the last thing to figure out how to build a spaceship or even an industrial civilization for that matter. This had truth to it, for uzati had no concept of land. They just went around in their packs competing for different areas and chasing pack animals down with primitive guns and steel hatchets. Their cultures were more in common with Mongols or Native Americans than any cultures that could possibly give rise to a advanced interstellar civilization. Yet as large empires of expansionists covered the tiny city states that ever so constantly changed ownership from the ever-large clans of super powers. The uzati in these city states would become the inventors, transmitting and experimenting with knowledge from around the world ained from literature going back centuries to make new advancements in science and engineering. In time, industrialization would change quite a bit of uzati life as city states grew to miles in size with parts of them in control of different overall clans and technological advancement gained more and more in a ever so strange roundabout way as information got transferred and improved on for the next new weapon or energy. The Azati still existed, and in a desperate bid for unity multiple mega clans of uzati started campaigns of systematic genocide against the Azati in the name of peace and happiness. These campaigns would continue on as a tradition, as Azati would be kept in secret by some of the mega packs to grow more of as to start another wave of genocide. Mobility was the most important thing to uzati as a whole; large mobile structures were ever so important to the uzati. Trains interestingly enough were used alongside paths as a way to connect things and for the first time try to stabilize their empire. Telegrams and other inventions we know and love sprouted up soon enough and even the large pack empires starting having more in common with corporations than empires, taking a more patron role to things as they invest their cooperative weath into the savants of the day. As a result, connectivity as a whole took as a prevailant concept. Unity on a larger scale than ever before. It would be after the glorious war that ended two billion uzati lives that nukes would be introduced to the Uzati as a weapon of war; but by the end of it all with half the world destroyed the Uzati didn’t learn much and instead one genius uzati saw the use of nukes as things to go into space with. A nuclear rocket would be launched to one of the moons as a test, causing instability on the moon, but Uzati were too short sighted to see the danger of having a nuclear rocket hitting one of their three or so rocky moons. The next age of Uzati would lead to them spreading from their planet and a massive explosion in population, their billions became hundred billions as they spread to the moon and started figuring out how to transfer atmosphere to barren rocks and through pushing and shoving crudely terraformed worlds with plants and animals in their home system in which they promptly went to war over since conflicting claims of ownership. These wars over territory lead to a nasty backlash, as so many uzati died, at least fifty billion or 450 million packs. This massive war ended in a surprising change in the way uzati worked as finally a form of unity came through in the following dozen years; the IACN. Made in the name of happiness, wealth and techniclaly less death, it would define the following centuries as the uzati rapidly spread and claim more and more worlds. Coming upon alien life forms and making for the first time a non-self destructive civilization as they made it to the point of no return- they become a class I civilization and now they control the weather and say when a asteroid strikes a planet. As of current uzati not only are in the IACN, but are known to have colonized worlds far out of the IACN's sphere of influence and it isn't known what became of these empires. Misc. Psychology Every invention uzatikind has made took generations to see to fruitition- what one man like Enstien did in his life time would have took a pack of uzati multiple generations of systematic calculating and research to do. Yet they can sometimes invent faster than humans could as uzati are quick learners in a group. Alone uzati aren't well off, thanks to their sense of synergy making a truly alone uzati worse off than a completly isolated human. Uzati by nature drift into packs that work as one unit in a hivemindish sort of way, and this packing can be seen by how uzati go about names. Example: 'pack name' 'number' The number dictates the order of which the uzati intigrated into the pack. Uzati go by what humans would call a 'base-8' number system, but if you ask a uzati they believe they have a base 10 number system and humans have a base 12 number system. Category:Species Category:Uzati Category:Major races Category:Bipeds